The present invention relates to a new type of massage apparatus that can be used with equal ease on human beings and on animals (horses, cattle, etc.), and more particularly to massage apparatus in which an action of sucking and mobilizing the skin tissue is performed on the subject.
Various massage techniques have been used to date, depending on the treatment to be performed, but it can be said that they all involve exerting on the subject stresses which involve phenomena of pressing and/or displacing and/or pinching the skin tissue.
To date, a huge amount of apparatus has been proposed for making the masseur""s work easier.
Among the various solutions proposed, the very first idea was to use gadgets involving a simple mechanical action, for example using assemblies comprising various types of ball mounted on a support housing, possibly allowing a treatment product (cream, liquid) to be dispensed, as is apparent from FR-A-1 225 094.
Elsewhere it was proposed, as is apparent from FR-A-901 787, to produce massage apparatus consisting of a treatment head connected to a suction circuit, the said treatment head consisting of a box which comprises an internal chamber into which the said suction circuit opens. This box is in the form of a bell housing open at its base, the lower edge of which is generally of a rounded shape. When the gadget is applied to the body of the patient, a fold of skin is formed inside the bell housing, which fold of skin presses directly against the peripheral edge of this housing.
A gadget such as this, of simple design, is relatively tricky to use, is difficult to displace over the body of the patient and simply exerts a xe2x80x9csuction cupxe2x80x9d action.
Numerous other solutions, as is apparent from CH-A-168 279, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,574,601, 3,297,024, FR-A-409 202, FR-A-1 590 131, have proposed combining with a suction phenomenon a mechanical action exerted by rollers, balls, etc., which give rise to an action of pressing and/or displacing and/or friction vibration.
The solutions proposed in those documents lead to assemblies which are complicated, tricky to operate and not entirely satisfactory.
More recently, various types of massage apparatus have been proposed which make it possible, in a simple and effective way, to perform massages of the xe2x80x9csqueezing and rollingxe2x80x9d type, making it possible to exert a continuous action on the patient, giving rise not only to localized pinching but also to a gradual displacement of the pinched area, so as to give rise to xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d, and for all this to be done while at the same time exerting pressure.
Such apparatus is, in particular, the subject matter in particular of FR-A-2 579 100 and patents EP-A-0 224 422, EP-A-0 284 527 and EP-A-0 774 947 (these patents corresponding respectively to patents U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,368, 4,883,047 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,232).
In general, the apparatus described in the aforementioned documents comprises, mounted inside a box that can be operated manually, two parallel rollers, preferably with a smooth surface, mounted so that they are free or driven positively in rotation inside the box.
These rollers may be mounted on the box either with a fixed distance between centres or so that they can move apart and move closer together automatically during the massage operation.
The box is connected to suction means via a pipe, the end of which opens into the space between the rollers, this then making it possible to create suction between these rollers when they are applied to the body of the patient, so as to form a fold of skin pressing against the surfaces of the rollers.
When one or all the roller(s) are driven in rotation (cf. FR 2 579 100 or EP 0 224 422), such drive is obtained by means of a geared motor unit, supplied with low voltage DC current with or without a variation in speed. The movement imparted by the motor is transmitted to one or both rollers via a toothed belt, chain or other conventional transmission means.
In document EP-A-0 224 422, when the two rollers are driven positively in rotation, such drive is obtained by a belt or chain which connects the output shaft of the motor to sprockets provided at the end of each of the axles of the rollers, the said belt or chain also passing around an intermediate deflection roller so that both rollers rotate in the same direction and are always correctly driven irrespective of their position, the movement of the said rollers therefore being in a curve centred on the geometric axis of rotation of the output shaft of the motor.
In such an embodiment, the two rollers always rotate in the same direction and at the same speed, which means that it is not possible to imagine adapting their action according to the treatments which may sometimes demand different operating conditions.
This type of gadget, whether it has rollers which are motorized or ones which are mounted so that they can rotate freely, therefore makes it possible to perform massages of the xe2x80x9csqueezing and rollingxe2x80x9d type and its field of application has not stopped expanding ever since it appeared. Specifically, at the present time, it is used not only for performing conventional massage treatments such as simple wellbeing massages, restorative massages, for example for athletes, and rehabilitation massages, but also for treating cellulite, to promote better scarring in burns patients and for reducing the scarring resulting from operations, accidents, etc.
Now, it has become increasingly apparent that the dimensions of the apparatus and their operating conditions need to be tailored to suit the treatment to be carried out. Hence, it is obvious that the strength of the suction action has to differ according to the application, while at the same time taking hold of the same fold of skin.
In consequence, there is now the problem of having multifunction apparatus in which it is possible to be able to adjust and possibly vary the speed of the rollers one with respect to the other and/or their direction of rotation, so as to obtain top quality treatment even with less suction.
There is also the problem of being able periodically to reverse the direction of rotation of one of the rollers with respect to the other during treatment.
In certain cases, it is necessary to be able to produce phenomena of vibration, alternating pinching, and to form the fold of skin with a minimum amount of suction.
This is because it has become apparent that, in certain cases, particularly when treating burns patients, the forming of the fold which, in earlier apparatus resulted essentially from the suction, is sometimes prejudicial.
In consequence, there is therefore the problem of producing apparatus which makes it possible to monitor the pressure exerted by the rollers on the fold of skin, the amount of suction exerted in the chamber and the speed of rotation of one or both rollers, these rollers rotating either at the same speed or at different speeds, and possibly having a direction of rotation that is periodically reversed.
Likewise, there is also the problem of being able to incorporate into the said apparatus means that will allow the effect of the treatment to be viewed.
Finally, there is the problem of being able to produce motorized apparatus which is as compact as possible and easy to handle.
Now, there has been found, and this is what forms the subject of the present invention, a novel type of massage apparatus involving an action of sucking and mobilizing skin tissue, which makes it possible to solve all of the aforementioned problems.
In general, the massage apparatus according to the invention consists of a treatment head proper connected to a suction circuit. This treatment head comprises a box that can be operated manually, and comprises an internal chamber open at its base, which chamber is defined by two fixed side walls and two transverse surfaces arranged facing one another between the aforementioned side walls.
In apparatus such as this, at least one of the transverse surfaces consists of the periphery of a roller driven positively in rotation. The suction circuit opens into the chamber and makes it possible to create suction when the apparatus is applied against the body of the patient, which suction tends to form a fold of skin pressing against the transverse surfaces.
The apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the positive drive of the roller is obtained via a geared motor unit mounted fixed and coaxially inside it, and in which the output shaft of the reduction gear comprises means of coupling to the said roller, the said apparatus being associated with means for adjusting the speed and/or direction of rotation of the motorized roller(s) and the amount of suction, possibly varying this, and doing so during operation.
It is possible to imagine producing apparatus in which the transverse active surface facing the motorized roller consists of a simple curved surface, it being possible for the spacing between these two surfaces during operation to be either constant or variable.
According to one embodiment, the apparatus according to the invention comprises two transverse rollers which may be mounted on the box either with a fixed distance between centres or such that they can automatically move closer together under the effect of the suction, just one of these rollers, but preferably both of them, being motorized.
In this embodiment, there may be side valves and/or pivoting flaps pressing against the rollers so as to seal the treatment chamber formed between the side walls and the surface of the said rollers when the apparatus is applied against the body of the patient.
In the embodiments which comprise two motorized rollers, control of these rollers is thus independent of one another and makes it possible, as desired, for the direction of rotation and/or the speed of the rollers one with respect to the other to be tailored to suit the direction of displacement of the head and/or the treatment to be performed, and making it possible to adjust the amount of suction thus making it possible to vary these parameters during treatment or according to the treatment to be performed.
Moreover, it has been found that this possibility of making the two rollers rotate at different speeds, allow them to be made to play a part in forming the fold of skin in collaboration with the suction produced inside the treatment chamber, it possibly being possible for the amount of suction to be reduced.
Such a possibility of having a speed differential between the two rollers therefore makes it possible to imagine adjusting the height of the fold inside the chamber while at the same time using less suction. This possibility also offers the advantage of new skin gymnastics, through the various possible combinations of dragging and mobilizing.
Furthermore, it is also possible for the direction of rotation of the two rollers to be reversed periodically one with respect to the other. This temporary reversal of the direction of rotation of the rollers one with respect to the other also offers a great benefit for treating scar tissue and for skin toning.
These various possibilities therefore make it possible to imagine carrying out not only conventional treatments of the xe2x80x9csqueezing and rollingxe2x80x9d type but also new types of massage tailored to each particular circumstance.
Furthermore, such a design in which the roller has a built-in motor, makes it possible to produce assemblies which are far more compact by comparison with apparatus in which the rollers are driven by an external motor and, above all, allows an instant reaction owing to the absence of transmission members, making it possible to imagine treatments involving a combination of stopping, accelerating, reversing, vibrating, etc.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each motorized roller that the apparatus has is characterized in that:
it consists of a cylindrical sleeve which can be driven in rotation, preferably about its geometric axis but possibly around an off-centred axis, the said sleeve being mounted at each of its ends on rolling bearings, the fixed bearings of which, together with the end edges of the said sleeve, form the side faces of the roller;
the sleeve is driven in rotation about the bearings by a geared motor unit mounted fixed and coaxially inside it, and in which the output shaft of the reduction gear comprises means of coupling with the said sleeve;
the end edges of the sleeve are in sliding contact with the surfaces of the side walls of the box inside which the roller is mounted,
the said roller is fixed between the side walls, so as to constitute the treatment chamber proper, via connecting means which, on the one hand, immobilize the geared motor unit inside the sleeve and, on the other hand, provide electrical power and the connection to additional means used for operating and monitoring the various functions that the apparatus has to fulfil, namely:
adjusting the speed and direction of rotation of the motorized roller or rollers, with the possibility for programmed or unprogrammed reversal, and the possibility of varying the speed of one roller with respect to the other and the direction of rotation of one of the rollers with respect to the other;
adjusting the amount of suction, and possibly varying this during operation;
possibly monitoring the pressure exerted by the rollers on the fold of skin formed.
According to one embodiment, the connecting means consist of connecting blocks which pass through slots provided in the side walls and which can slide in the slots so as to allow the rollers to move closer together under the effect of the suction.
According to an alternative form, the connecting means of the rollers consist of two end plates bearing against the side walls, which end plates are joined together by a transverse spacer piece so as to form a fork mounted so that it can pivot inside the box and ensuring sealing when the apparatus is applied against the body of the patient, the said rollers normally being held apart and being capable of moving closer together under the effect of the suction.
In these embodiments, the sleeve may be covered with a removable sheath which may either have a hygienic function and/or act as a support for a treatment product.
Such a design of apparatus may also make it possible to imagine having rollers, the surface of which can be heated simply by supplying heat from the motor, for example by making the outer sleeve from a material which is a good conductor of heat.
By contrast, if it is desirable to avoid the sleeve heating up during operation, that can be obtained simply by making the said sleeve out of a material which is not a conductor of heat.
According to a preferred embodiment, the sleeve is thermally insulated by placing the geared motor unit inside a tube, for example made of aluminium, which not only forms an insulating cage but also acts as a bearing for one of the rolling bearings provided at the end of each roller.
In this embodiment, an inner bearing is provided on the side of the reduction gear so as to immobilize the body thereof, this bearing supporting an intermediate roller.
A roller of this type, which, in the remainder of the description, will be known by the expression xe2x80x9cmotorized rollerxe2x80x9d, can be used for producing various types of massage head involving an action of sucking and of mobilizing the skin tissue, in which apparatus the treatment head proper comprises a box with an internal chamber, into which there opens the outlet of a suction circuit of the type, and comprising two parallel rollers mounted either with a fixed distance between centres as described in EP-A-0 284 527 or with a varying distance between centres, it being possible for the rollers to move apart and move closer together automatically during the massage operation, as described in EP 0 224 422 or EP 0 774 947, the said apparatus being characterized in that at least one of the rollers is motorized in accordance with the invention, and they are mounted on the side walls of the box via connecting means consisting either of connecting blocks passing through slots made in the side walls or by two pivoting end plates bearing against the surfaces of the side walls and connected together by a transverse spacer piece mounted so that it can pivot inside the box.
In the embodiment in which the connections are made by means of connecting blocks passing through slots, it is possible to produce either apparatus in which the two rollers are mounted with a fixed distance between centres, in which case the said slots have dimensions which correspond to those of the said connecting blocks, or a variable distance between centres, the rollers normally being held apart under the action of return means (springs) and being capable of moving closer together under the action of the suction, the length of the said slots defining the magnitude of displacement.
In a known way, the displacement of the two rollers will be contrived so that their separation can vary between two predetermined positions, the maximum spacing being obtained by means of a pushing means (spring) which acts on the connecting blocks and they are moved closer together under the effect of the suction produced inside the treatment chamber.
By comparison with apparatus of the prior art, the solution according to the invention therefore makes it possible to produce very compact massage heads, the volume of which is more or less equivalent to heads in which the rollers are not motorized but are simply free to rotate inside a box connected to a source of suction.
In addition, such a design of massage apparatus where the motorizing of the roller or rollers is built into the roller itself and in which mounting onto the side walls is via removable connecting blocks, makes the said rollers easier to remove, particularly for cleaning the apparatus.
By comparison with the apparatus of the prior art, particularly the apparatus as described in EP 0 224 422, the fact that the drive motor is incorporated inside the rollers makes it possible to have independent displacement for each roller. It is therefore possible to alter the positioning of the said rollers with respect to the lower edges of the side walls of the box, and to do so simply by modifying the shape of the slots in which the connecting blocks slide.
Thus, it is possible to have a parallel displacement at the base of the side walls, which may be either flat or curved (just as easily concave as convex), having slots with the same profile as these bases. As a preference, as in the solutions of the prior art, in such a case, the rollers protrude slightly from the bases of the side wall, for example by a few tenths of a millimetre.
It may also be imagined for there to be slots, the shape of which is such that the position of the peripheral surface of the rollers with respect to the lower face of the box can vary between a position set back slightly and a position protruding slightly with respect to this face.
Conventional means such as side valves, pivoting flaps pressing against the rollers, may be provided, so as to seal the treatment chamber formed between the side walls and the surface of the said rollers when the apparatus is applied to the patient""s body.
Finally, according to a preferred embodiment, the box supporting the rollers has two side walls in the form of a casing (or housing), associated with one another via a hood connected to a suction source. The two rollers are mounted parallel between the two faces of this casing that face each other, which faces have slots for the connecting means which are arranged inside the said casing.
The connecting blocks which pass through the slots are, for their part, mounted on blocks which protrude from the said slots, and may possibly seal them.
In this embodiment, valves are mounted on each block to make the seal at the slots when the rollers move.
These blocks may, if the rollers can move, act as support for springs which bear against a fixed central wall and tend to hold the rollers apart.
There may also support detectors allowing the pressure exerted by the rollers to be constantly monitored.
Means for viewing the fold of skin formed may be incorporated in the hood. The simplest means consist in making the said hood out of a material which is completely or partly transparent, possibly forming a magnifying glass.
It may also be imagined for a camera looking at the treated area to be included inside the hood.